ℰƨᴘᴇᴙαвα
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Si no esperas, entonces ¿qué haces? Paciencia amigos que es lo único que el humano a veces necesita. Aquella paciencia para esperar cosas que algún día podrán venir. Una de ellas es la paz ¿alguien lo pensó? Otras quizás. Pero este no es el caso. Quizá sea que el caso, es que no hay caso. Sólo paciencia y espera. By: Anónima-Traumada


ℰ **ƨᴘᴇᴙαвα**

* * *

 _Si no esperas, entonces ¿qué haces? Paciencia amigos que es lo único que el humano a veces necesita. Aquella paciencia para esperar cosas que algún día podrán venir. Una de ellas es la paz ¿alguien lo pensó? Otras quizás. Pero este no es el caso. Quizá sea que el caso, es que no hay caso._

 _Sólo paciencia y espera._

By **: Anónima-Traumada**

* * *

Le fastidiaba el simple hecho de que se le hubiese quedado viendo de esa manera tan... seria. No por el simple hecho de que lo hiciera, sino por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Por unas simples palabras que estaban llenas de significados para ella. Aquellas simples palabras lo habían dejado con aquella mirada que más que seria parecía desafiar a la de ella como si con ello pudiera olvidarse de lo que le acababa de decir.

¿Que acaso era idiota? No lo dudaba, la verdad, Bolt Uzumaki era y es un completo idiota, podría faltarle muchas cosas en su cabesita testaruda pero... Lo idiota lamentablemente ya parecía que no tenía esperanzas de salir de dónde fuera que salia.

¿Y por qué la miraba así? Ella sólo se estaba fastidiando cada vez más con su mirada. Ya se había rendido con el simple hecho de que él no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que ella abría su preciada boca. Pero seguirla mirando así...

—No entiendo. No me fastidies Uchiha.

—¡Eres el único que me fastidia el noventa por ciento de las veces! —le grito enfurruñara y con el ceño fruncido –como siempre.— ¡Si no entiendes entonces no hagas esas estupideces!

Bolt no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño como Sarada, aunque ella lo hacía por otra razón que tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Simplemente era demasiado... _inteligente_ para entender a qué se refería Sarada con la importancia de las personas que no estaban ahí para él.

— _¡Por lo menos tienes a tu padre cerca!_

Simples palabras lo habían dejado como si hubiese visto a un alienígena y simplemente se quedaría embobado viéndolo sin saber qué demonios hacer, o decir ante ello. ¿La importancia de tener a su padre cerca? ¡Pero si la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba como una planta en un florero! Claro que en su mente todo esto se refería a que su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina Hokage. Haciendo sus _cosas_.

Decidió que por su bien mental se alejaría de Sarada por un tiempo. Aunque a veces ella se le adelantaba en las acciones como ahora que se marchaba junto a ChouChou.

Quién entiende a las mujeres. Simplemente eran demasiado _problemáticas_ —bien como diría su amigo Nara. Que de repente saliera con eso luego de haberlo visto escapando de su padre. ¿Qué acaso ella no entendía que si su padre seguía así, en vez de ser el salvador, seria el vago sin habilidades ninja por haberlas olvidado en toooodoooos esos años encerrado en aquella oficina? ¡Él tenía que sacarlo de ahí y ya de paso hacerlo un padre responsable con sus hijos!

Pero por supuesto que Sarada no entendería eso. Porque ella no tenía su súper inteligencia.

Sip Bolt, nadie tiene tu súper inteligencia que no supera siquiera la de un mono recién nacido.

Sarada se alejo de Bolt como si nada. De aquí para allá salía humo de sus orejas y su cara casi roja tomate, demostraba su fastidio y ganas de querer _darle cariño_ a Bolt y _mandarlo lejos_. Suspiro, se relajo cuando su amiga señalo su lugar favorito donde a veces iban a comer —o al menos ChouChou lo hacía, ella quizá tomaba una bebida, y a veces pedía algo de comer pero _no mucho_.

Ciertamente estaba fastidiada, y algo preocupada ahora que se daba cuenta. El hokage después de todo era alguien importante, él cuidaba la aldea y de cierta forma la hacía _más saludable_ para todos. Y que el simple hecho de que Bolt siguiese con sus juegos de sacarle a bromas de su oficina —aunque a veces enviaba un clon— le fastidiaba y daba ganas de gritare ciertas cositas. Y hoy no había sido la excepción. Quizá un poco se había pasado con el simple hecho de que en cierta forma su forma de vida era distinta a la de Bolt, y más su opinión.

Y ahora que lo pensaba más saludablemente, Bolt tenía a su padre cerca y ella nunca lo había visto nada más que en fotos y sólo había oído pocas cosas que su madre había dicho sobre él.

Bolt tenía a un padre cerca, pero éste no tenía su tiempo para dárselo a sus hijos. Por eso Bolt siempre iba y lo fastidiaba para llamar su atención, desde niño. Desde que su padre dejo de estar tanto ahí para él. En cierta forma era triste. Y era verdad. Tener a un padre cerca y que este no te prestara la suficiente atención era algo que daba un poco de tristeza. Aunque, si lo pensamos así, por lo menos su padre esta a salvo, y Bolt puede saber dónde está, o al menos asegurarse de que sigue vivo porque está aquí, junto a él de manera indirecta y directa.

Mientras que su padre nunca estuvo, o no recordaba que estuviese junto a ella alguna vez. Quizá en su nacimiento, o de bebe, pero no lo recordaba. Siquiera sabía si todavía seguía vivo. Algunas veces le asaltaban aquellas preguntas ¿Estará bien? ¿Le pasara algo en sus viajes incontables? ¿No estará muerto ya? Era triste también el no saber dónde y cómo estaba su llamado padre. Pero igualmente, ella estaba acostumbrada, incluso si llegaba a reventar todo lo que tenía adentro... _ella ya estaba acostumbrada_.

Hoy había reventado por primera vez. Y o agradecía de cierta forma, porque lo había hecho con alguien que algún día quizá seria su igual. Pero que ahora era su rival.

No lamentaba haberse fastidiado con Bolt. No lamentaba haber sacado aquellas pocas palabras. Simplemente, sentía su pecho menos oprimido que antes.

Era verdad; **No** conocía a su padre; tanto en apariencia, como en actitudes. Porque aquella foto llevaba años, —muchos a decir verdad— en aquel lugar junto a su madre y sus dos fotos de cuando era pequeña.

Pero esperaba... No, más bien sabía, que llegaría el día, en el que él estaría cerca, y no lejos. Por cuánto tiempo, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el sentimiento.

El sentimiento de tenerlo cerca, y saber que de cierta forma estaba a salvo. Como su madre, como sus abuelos, incluso como la familia del Hokage, incluyendo a Bolt. Y a todos sus conocidos y pocos amigos.

Porque ella era una chica que quería proteger a todos los que quería, _incluso si nunca los había conocido_.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _What? What is this? —creo que se escribía así xD— Pues la verdad esto es algo cliché pero que quise escribir porque tenía que escribir algo. ¡TENÍA QUE ESCRIBIR ALGO DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME SURGUIERA! Simplemente, quería sacar algo para escribir._

 _Así que lamento si esperaron romance de Bolt y Sarada porque todavía no estoy lista para hacer ése tipo de fics._

 _Bueno, nos vemos y espero les haya gustado la poca lectura que di._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
